Seras tu assez mure ?
by Whyle
Summary: Doit-on forcément attendre que le fruit soit mur avant d'y gouter ? C'est la question que se pose Tarrant à propos d'Alice.  Attendant fébrilement son retour, cette impatience pourrait bien lui couter cher. AlicexChapelier


Même après plusieurs années d'absence, cela me fait du bien de rejoindre à nouveau mon premier foyer d'écriture ... Surtout pour écrire la quatorzième fiction sur un univers qui manifestement, n'est pas assez représenté en fiction française :')

Je ne vous promets rien d'exceptionnel, puisque cette histoire (et surtout ce chapitre) est le fruit d'une impulsivité sans bornes. Je ne vous demande pas non plus d'être cléments, cher lecteurs ;p

Dites moi surtout votre avis, vos remarques. Si possible constructives. Cependant, je ne suis pas bien exigeante. Une simple trace de votre passage devrait faire l'affaire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

(Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement ma beta pour son bon travail =))

**Ps** : si certains détails vous chiffonnent ou que vous pensez qu'ils ne collent pas avec l'histoire et l'univers d'Alice, faites le moi savoir ;)

_**Situation**_ : Alice vient de monter sur le bateau "Wonder" en direction de la Chine, afin d'étendre la société de son père. L'histoire commence à partir de la dernière scène du film.

* * *

**Seras-tu assez mûre ?**

Absolem.

Avec un certain pincement au cœur, ses yeux sombres le suivirent du regard, sans le lâcher un seul instant. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait à coup de battements d'ailes bleutées, la jeune fille se demandait quelles sensations pouvaient provoquer le fait de voler. Elle pourrait surement lui demander à son retour. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées, avant de s'évanouir en même temps que le papillon. Elle ne le voyait plus.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qui avait pris la décision de partir mais elle. Elle était sur le point de tous les quitter.

Alice soupira brièvement avant de se tourner pour faire face au bateau, se dirigeant à pas lents vers sa cabine. Elle fit attention à ne pas glisser avec ses petites bottines, et fit un signe de la main à ceux qui était sur le quai afin de la voir partir. Les larmes aux yeux de sa mère firent battre fébrilement le cœur de la future voyageuse, qui s'empressa de rejoindre l'étage inférieur.

Malgré le martèlement de son faible organe, elle était heureuse de partir. Avoir l'occasion de défendre les valeurs de son père à travers le monde entier, et découvrir des terres inconnues l'enchantait. Seulement, à chaque décision qu'elle devait prendre, une envie de fuite et de retour à une situation plus tranquille s'emparait d'elle. Plus le choix était important, plus la jeune indécise doutait.

Poussant la lourde porte, elle fut agréablement surprise par l'aménagement de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de couchettes, mais un lit blanc qui occupait la quasi totalité de l'espace. Une petite salle de bain était établie dans un coin, ses affaires posées non loin de là. Déposant son long manteau bleu sur sa couche, elle ouvrit le hublot situé devant celle-ci, avant de s'allonger sur le matelas. Une multitude de boucles blondes envahirent brusquement les draps, s'étalant principalement sur l'oreiller. Songeusement, Alice regardait le plafond, inspirant l'air de la mer qui allait devenir son quotidien pendant des mois. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, tandis que des images de son pays natal lui revenaient en tête. Pour se persuader du bienfait de son choix, elle se mit à penser en vain que ce long voyage en vaudrait la peine, et qu'elle en sortirait grandie. Qu'elle ne verrait pas le temps passer, et qu'elle pourrait sans doute échapper à la nostalgie de l'Angleterre.

Brusquement, elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller furieusement les narines. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Se trouvant nez à nez avec un papillon couleur azur, elle retint avec peine un halètement.

"Absolem !", murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

"Alice.", répondit posément l'intéressé, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur les siens.

"Que faites-vous là ?"

Il s'envola de son visage puis se posa à côté de son oreiller, estimant que la jeune fille serait plus à l'aise pour converser de cette manière. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers lui, attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

"Tu ne m'as pas entendu tout à l'heure, sur le pont. Ainsi, je suis venu une nouvelle fois te transmettre de vive voix les "au revoir" de mes compagnons. Qui te souhaitent également bonne chance pour ton périple."

Les lèvres de la jeune exploratrice s'étirèrent dans un franc sourire à l'évocation de ses amis du pays des Merveilles. Cependant, une vague de frustration s'immisça en elle alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne les reverrait sans doute pas avant longtemps, tout comme sa famille. Elle sentit un léger déchirement dans sa poitrine.

"Merci.", dit-elle d'une voix presque fragile, "Vous pourrez leur répondre cela de ma part. Ça me touche que vous pensiez à moi."

"Sache que je n'aime pas faire le messager, petite sotte. Tu pourras aisément leur dire toi-même. Tu possèdes bien une bouche et une langue, je me trompe ?"

Ses yeux bleus s'élargirent à sa réponse, stupéfaite. "Mais ...", commença la fraiche adolescente.

"Pensais-tu réellement qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul accès vers notre pays, Alice ? Je n'aurai pas été capable de voler du terrier jusqu'ici uniquement pour te souhaiter un bon voyage. Sans animosité aucune."

"D'où venez-vous, alors ?", s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant sur le lit, ne pouvant cacher son trouble.

"De ce bateau même. Plus précisément de la salle des machines. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si ce bateau porte le nom de Wonder."

Retenant un soupir de jubilation, elle inspira une bouffée d'air avant de se concentrer à nouveau face à la sagesse incarnée de son pays. "Dites moi où est situé exactement le passage, Absolem."

"La question n'est pas de connaitre ou non sa localisation. Mais de savoir si tu comptes réellement l'emprunter."

"Si je vous pose la question pour savoir où il est caché, c'est que je suis intéressée par la réponse, non ? Cela parait évident que je veuille y aller.", déclara-t-elle, ses prunelles illuminées d'une détermination farouche.

Son interlocuteur attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole, ce qui alerta la jeune fille. "Malheureusement, les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples ...", sa voix presque éteinte la bouleversa et elle se demanda un instant si le papillon bleuté qu'elle avait en face d'elle était bien Absolem. Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, un silence s'installa progressivement entre eux deux.

"Viafélizia, Alice.", dit-il en déployant ses ailes, "Tache de prendre les bonnes décisions. Peut-être te reverrai-je bientôt."

Une main timide se leva vers lui, tandis qu'il commençait à s'éloigner par le hublot. "Attendez ! Comment saurai-je trouver l'entrée ?", demanda-t-elle d'un ton précipité, presque nerveux.

"Ne te fais pas de soucis pour cela. Tu as des yeux, sers t'en."

Lentement, elle le laissa partir, le regardant disparaitre une seconde fois. Ne laissant pas le doute s'éprendre d'elle à nouveau, l'anglaise quitta son lit, prenant son manteau bleu au passage. Il lui fallait être sur le pont du bateau lors du départ, qui semblait imminent. Pourtant, malgré l'excitation du voyage qui allait débuter, un papillon bleuté accompagné de nombreuses créatures merveilleuses ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui trotter dans la tête.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre d'introduction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis ;)

Pour le moment, il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas encore d'action et d'histoire mises en place, et encore moins de romance. Je préfère prendre mon temps et donner une réelle cohérence à ce que j'écris. Espérons que les caractères des personnages convenaient, c'est ma plus grande hantise xD !

Bref, je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour écrire rapidement la suite. A bientôt, j'espère ! ;p


End file.
